astral lines
by codesagewp
Summary: What happens when some one form this world enters dbz? I know this is not an original idea but so what?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own dragonball Z (I would love to but I don't) Astral lines Chapter one What the hell?  
  
I slammed the door to my house, it had not been a good day summer vacation had started months ago and yet I had not had one day off. My mom runs a vending business and is a workaholic so I haven't gotten to sleep earlier than 1 am this summer ether I stormed upstairs and slammed that door too ' that will show her' I thought angrily, I had worked all day and well into the night just to find that I had chores to do at home, namely it was 2 in the morning and she still had chewed me out for being a little grouchy. I walked over to the body length mirror and take a good look at my self my face looks tired my blue green eyes are determined I run my fingers over the crew cut that I always were. ' god my life is a center for misery' I thought as mom called me to do more chores ' doesn't she know the meaning of the word sleep?'. The next barrage of chores set the time to 3 in the morning but my weariness had just been worked out of me, so I sat in front of my computer and turned it on with the intention of going online the rest of the night I waited impatiently as it loaded. Before I knew it two hours had gone by when I am on the computer I just get into it, time disappears. At first I didn't here what had woken me from my coma but it had to have been loud or important 'I couldn't have been loud or mom would have woken up to' I thought ' probably just the wind' I mused. Then it happened again not a noise, more of a tingling at the back of the neck. Some one was in the house. I silently rose to my feet and walked over to my bed, 'good thing I collect this kind of stuff' the thought flashed by as I began driving all thought and feeling to the back of my mind if I had to fight a person I wanted to give it my best I reached under my bed and retrieved two items a hand and a half sword and a throwing axe I crept towards my rooms door and opened it just to be cautious I took a slow glance out the door on ether side, no one was there I went to check on mom, no one was in her bed, there was no sign of a struggle 'what happened? I would have heard her leave, where is she?' "Don't worry about your mother, Jake" the voice was cold as ice and as sharp as a knife blade "she is perfectly safe" 'who is this guy and how dose he know my name?' I swung around sword in one hand the axe in the other ready to throw. The lights flared into existence to revel a man in a black jacket and blue genes, his hair was short, his eyes a pricing purple he wore a frown, there was definitely something strange about him. ' purple?' I thought 'humans can't have purple eyes, can they?' I then mentally scolded myself ' of course it isn't his natural eyes he is wearing contact to change their color' "please put down your weapons, I didn't come to hurt or rob any one" 'ah, he thinks me an idiot, that is a grave mistake' " I just smiled and sheathed the sword and the axe but I left the axe unbuckled so that it was still available. "Thank you, you might want to be sitting down for this news can we go down to the kitchen?" I nodded curtly. "You go first, I have quite a few questions myself" he grinned. "I imagine you would" then I notices what was strange about him his eyes were slited like a cats 'what the hell?' I thought as I stared at him, he turned and began walking away he paused at the stairs and said " all questions will be answered in the kitchen, Jake, please hurry I don't have a lot of time" and with that he began descending the stairs. I let out a growl and went down after him. I found him in the living room looking at my dbz tapes " I see that you like dragonball Z...a lot" it was my turn to grin, I didn't know why but this stranger felt like a really old good friend "well, moving on, sorry for the delay" "no worries" I responded automatically. Once we were at the kitchen and we were both sitting down he let out a sigh that seemed to have been pent up in him for a long while "Is any thing wrong?" he looked up and grinned. "yes," he said "your life is wrong, I heard your ranting when you got home and you are not happy at all, I have been given permission to change this" he stopped temporally for this news to sink in completely my mind was working in over haul 'not happy? Permission?, what the hell is this guy talking about?' he must have noticed my frown and raised eye brow because he spoke instantly "I already now where your going to but your not to know, good bye, Jake" with the I felt conscience fading and my vision narrowed then it went completely and I remembered no more.  
  
Was that a good start? Plz review ~codesage 


	2. training, androids, what?

The character comes up with a new name for him self Due to popular demand and the demand of my friends I have decided to post the next chapter and am planning to bring the cat-eyed man back into this story at some point of time.  
  
Many many thanks to;  
  
Fool's Paradise (Jezebel) I did what I could with grammar and spell check thanks again  
  
Ashley Herr I will make the man with the cat eyes come back.  
  
Please continue reviewing and I will keep writing ~codesage ************************************************************************ I opened my eyes, at first my vision was blurry but as I blinked several times it slowly began to return too normal. I gazed at the green canopy; it was dense and let nearly no light through its tangled branches and leaves. I didn't recognize this place I knew that it couldn't be Maine because of the lack of pine trees 'where am I' I thought wearily. Then I became vaguely aware of voices around me "What should we do? He seems like he is coming around." At first I couldn't place then dim recognition of it came to view but it couldn't be, it couldn't be Piccolo " I don't know, Piccolo, he seems like he could be dangerous if he wanted" again it was a voice that couldn't belong to the person that I knew it had to, Goku " but I will take him home, me and chi chi can find room" then another voice I recognized spoke up "What if he turns out to be dangerous Goku?" that voice could only belong to Krillin. "Don't worry about me Krillin, if he turns out to be dangerous Piccolo will be there to help me" Goku countered "unless you would like to take care of him" Krillin's eyes went wide "Hey, hey I didn't mean that," said Krillin carefully covering his tracks "I just thought that he might be one of the androids completed early" I turned my head towards Goku's voice, determined that this was just some cruel joke but what was standing there amazed me. There not five paces away stood Krillin, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan. "Dad, is he strong enough to help with the androids, we are going to need all the help we can get." Said Gohan thoughtfully. Goku turned to smile at Gohan and Krillin when I spoke finally. "whe.....re...am...I" I started weakly "th....this........can't......be" I said in between huge breaths. I could feel myself sipping back into unconsciousness my vision narrowed "G...o....k.....u" my vision then completely shut down and I remembered nothing else. I sat up with a start and looked around, it took me around a secant to realize where I was. This was none other than Gohan's room. I took a look to my right and there was my throwing axe and my sword. My axe remained unchanged but my sword was definitely of better make. Then I took a look at my self and got another surprise I was no longer weak looking, the tank top I was wearing was stretched and my muscles were well defined and rounded I got up and looked at the mirror and my hair was spiky and platinum white but that wasn't all my eyes were like little emeralds with no whites 'what the fuck?' I thought as I looked my self over I had also grown an extra inch or two. Almost as if on beat Chi chi entered the room with a plate full of food and my stomach gave a mighty rumble. " I am glad to see you awake, you had us really worried" she put the plate of food on Gohan desk and turned to leave when I decided it was my time to speak "Um, mam?" I asked playing dumb no need to worry her needlessly "where is Goku? When can I talk to him?" I looked at her innocently enough and she turned around. "How do you know Goku?" She asked quizzically giving me a searching look 'shit!' I thought 'I gave to much away, just play it cool like when trunks got here' "I, um, can't tell you" it was lame and I knew it I just was hoping that Chi chi would not push for answers. "Oh, well okay. If you want to talk to Goku just head on out side he should be training with Piccolo and Gohan now" a look of disgust crossed her face "what am I going to do with that boy? He won't study in the day and he hasn't used the sleep teacher yet!" I left the room and left Chi chi to her lamenting. I made my way outside to see Piccolo and Goku throughing lightning fast blows towards Gohan I was amazed that I could follow them Goku spotted me and flew down leaving Piccolo to finish off Gohan. "Hi there finally awake I see" he said with one of his famous son grins "Um, Goku?" I asked timidly "could I talk to you in private please?" Goku's grin went down to a small frown. "Sure" he said. We walked a short ways away towards a forest and he finally turned around and questions tumbled out "what is it another thing of androids? What is your name how do you know mine?" they all tumbled out so fast that I barley caught them all "Um, wow, well, no I brink no more dire news," Goku let out a huge sigh of relief "Neo is my name, the rest of this is quite a tale and will take some telling." Goku nodded so I began a short recap of everything that had happened so far leaving out the dragonball z tapes. "Wow, so you cant remember how you got here?" asked Goku looking at the ground "Nope" I said "I am stuck here but I would like to help you with the androids if I can" he looked up "I mean I want to help you and your friends but also I will more than likely be here and I would like to be able to fight for myself, but if this is true then I need a master and I can think of no better than you" he grind "I guess that Piccolo could train Gohan so, yes I will train you. Wait here for a moment I'll go tell Piccolo" Goku flew off and I sat there thoughts tumbling recklessly through my mind 'what about mom? What have I gotten my self into now those androids will massacre me! But maybe if I train with Goku I might be strong enough.' just then Goku arrived and informed me that we were going to a secluded area of his land he flew over and picked me up like I was a feather "flying is so weird" I said as we flew over the landscape "Why?" Goku asked quizzically "It's just a different feeling that's all" I said. It was not long after that that we landed in a small glade with a small stream going through it to the north "so" I said turning to face Goku "what's first?" "well I would like to see how strong you are so I will teach you how to use your Ki first" this is what I really wanted to do to so I didn't complain "search for your center being" he instructed artfully " and once you feel a kind of pull bring it out of your body and center it in your hand or center it around you" I decided to try to center it around me so I cleared my mind till I entered the void once there I dug deeper and it wasn't long before I felt the pull he was taking about I tried to pull it out but it didn't want to move so I tried harder and all of a sudden it let go and I could feel it around me. i filled myself with the intoxicating stuff I felt so alive so I pulled as much as I could. I opened my eyes to see the white power radiating off of me like I was the core of a fireball. Was that good? It is really hard to keep people in character every time Goku speaks I have to sit there and wonder about how he would respond to this situation. Well anyway thank you to those whom reviewed before and I would like three reviews for my next installment thanx. ~codesage 


	3. goku, dad?

Roarge! iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!! I know that it has been a long time since my last update so I wish to apologize to all my readers and promise a long chapter this time so without any further ado I give you astral lines part 3!!! (Crowed cheers)  
  
Astral Lines chapter three Goku Rules  
  
Under Goku's training I managed to master mi KI in but a day, on the other hand I almost died because of the effort I put into it I guess that the saying 'no pain no gain' has truth in it after all. When Goku and I entered the house, for me it was more like dragging, Goku and I found Chi-Chi looking murderous and for the first time in my life I was truly scared shitless. I knew the amount of damage that her frying pan could inflict on my head, I doubted that even Freeza could have taken a hit from that hell sent item. I deftly made for the stairs to the second floor and into the room that I first had awakened in Gohan was inside doing home work and also for the first time I was truly happy. An odd combination is fear and happiness one you don't feel to often and I found it to be confusing so I simply didn't think about it. In fact there was only one thing ruining my absolute happiness and that was that I missed my friends and my cat. Chi-Chi came in and Gohan made a very fast sudden movement and I could tell that he had been goofing off but Chi-Chi hadn't noticed so Gohan wasn't in immediate danger. She was holding a small box like container. "Neo?" she inquired. I looked at her and smiled " a man came by and left some things that he said belonged to you" she handed me the container. "He also said that you have no home or family here and Goku and I talked about it and you are welcome to stay here, Goku has already starting to build your room but it may take a while because he needs to make it a second story room so he can finally put in the wash room I wanted" I was dumb struck I all happened so fast, but then I saw a half-crazed look come over you and she said "but he also said that you were to get an education" the gleam brightened "your to start at orange high next week!!!" I knew that she meant it her face told all. She got up and started for the door and turned "well there's no time lik....." but that was as far as she got because Goku came running in the door nearly flung off it hinges and it smacked chi-chi out cold. "Come on Neo I finished your room!" I followed him out fast I didn't want chi-chi to wake up, and next to Gohan's room I found a new door Goku opened it. Before me lay the best bedroom I had ever seen it was an empty version of Gohan's but bigger. "I hope you like it." Said Goku "Goku this is the best room I have ever had," I said honestly "but," I continued "can you leave me alone for a little while I need to do some decorating" Goku looked at me worriedly. "Neo, you can talk to me about any of your problems, you know that right?" I turned that was the exact reaction that my dad would have taken before he died. "Ya, why do you ask?" "Because you don't have anything here except your sword and axe" checkmate, he got me. "I just need some alone time to think things over that's all" I said smiling at him. Goku nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed in the right hand corner in the room it was the only thing actually in the room. I took out the gray box that Chi-Chi had given me and opened it inside was six capsules inside. I took one out pressed the button and threw it to the floor and when the smoke cleared I saw my computer standing flush agents the far left corner of my room directly across from my bed. I took a second and my bookshelf appeared full of all the well know fantasy novels that I owned. The third cap turned out to be my radio with all my favorite cd's(most of which I had burned). The fourth capsule was random furniture my old couch, wardrobe and chair, the fifth made tears swell in my eye there stood rose, my beloved cat with her bowls and food she started purring and leapt up on to my bed brushed agents me and curled into a ball. I wasted about five minutes just petting rose before taking out the last capsule when opened turned out to be four belts with little silver knobs on the buckle and a folded note. I opened the note and it read thus;  
  
Hello Jake, or should I say Neo, the belts manipulate gravity I put in one for each of you, Goku and Gohan turn the knob to turn it on and the rest is voice activated. You will be staying with Goku until you build your own house and you are related to Goku! In this world he is your father by blood, I have left another note with his wife explaining all. There is only one problem while you were be changed to suit this world your imagination got in the way, you aren't half human, you created the Afolians for this world while playing with your friends, and thus you are half of your creation and half Saiyan.  
  
~good luck  
  
About the time I finished reading the letter Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi rocketed through the door Gohan looked a little confused and look at Chi- Chi. "So I have a brother?" Chi-Chi looked at Gohan ad smiled Goku was grinning like an idiot. "What's this Afolian thing that guy was talking about?" asked Goku still grinning "boy do we have a lot of caching up to do I think that we should call a reunion at master Roshi's house to let Neo meet all of his new found friends"  
  
How was that? I need help deciding on whether or not I should send this character to school, tell me what you think when you review, I would like three reviews for this chapter before I update again, thank you. 


	4. the trip

Hey sorry for the long silence, I am going to try to update more regularly but my life has entered the shitter so with out any further ado, astral lines.  
  
Astral lines chapter 3 Afloian?  
  
When I awoke the next morning I found Goku standing over me grinning one of his son grins "geeze, you can sleep" he said his grin broadening "I had to come and wake you up before you missed breakfast hurry up after this we gotta go to roshi's" my mood turned to panic as he left the room... I almost missed Chi Chi's cooking ... within ten seconds I had gotten up and dressed I threw on one of the grave belts and a pair of baggy training pants and a tight tank top. I flew, literally, down the stairs I hit the kitchen at about mach 3 and was in my seat before the stunned family knew what was going on. Gohan and goku blinked looking rather confused. But then Chi chi served break fast. Goku and I went at the food like a pair of ravenous wolves, leaving Gohan and Chi chi blinking as Goku and I finished all of it and were growling at each other over the last piece of bacon Chi chi quickly cut the last peace in half and watched as it to was gone in flurry of hands. Goku leaned back rubbing his stomach grinning contentedly. He looked over at me still leaning back but I was still searching the table to make certain that there were no spare pieces of bacon left over on the plate or the table. "well, Chi chi, it looks like Neo got my appetite" Chi chi sighed looking rather bleak and everyone laughed. "Chi chi, we need to get going to Roshi's now or we will be late." I turned my head to Goku and cocked it curiously. "why?" I asked innocently, Goku grinned and Gohan started to clean upp the breakfast plates "so you can get to know every one Neo." I grinned back I had always wanted to meet Vageta and had always hailed him as one of the greatest masters. "Wow! This should be a lot of fun" it was like a dream, I was going to meet the Z gang and I wanted to get to know all of them, even Yamucha whom I had never really liked. Talked with Goku and had him tell the story of his fight with Freeza that took awhile, around Goku going Super Sayain Gohan sat next to me. After the story Gohan looked at me and started to talk about how it had been when Goku didn't come home and I figured out that I really liked Gohan but his story got cut short. "sorry guys but we need to be going" goku said effectively breaking up the conversation Gohan nodded and I stood up we all walked out of the house and goku took chi chi by the waist and flew next was Gohan and I, I flew behind so that I could think and follow my new family to Roshi's home. I looked down at the beautiful land scape rushing by on the ground 'I had never even dreamed that I might one day be Goku's lost son and be flying beside him, but the again I never even thought that I might even see that world' looked forward and sped up so that I was now flying next to Goku 'don't worry' I thought as I stole a glance at Goku 'I wont let you down'.  
  
Was that good I will post my next chappy when I have four reviews for this one ~codesage 


	5. remember

Wow I didn't really think that I would be updateing this so soon,the truth is that I was getting rather discouraged about the number of reviuws I had gotten on the previous chapters so with out any futher ado here is the fith indtallment of astral lines  
  
Astral line ch. 5 The party  
  
Goku, Chi chi, Gohan and I landed at master Roshi's island to find that only a slim couple had arrived, Tien and Chozu were there already as was Krillin. Krillin was standing in the water practicing his Kamehameha wave, Tien was meditating quietly near the shore and Chozu was at work in the kitchen. When we arrived all of them dropped what they were doing and came out to see Goku and his family. Krillin looked me up and down from a short distance and finally came up. "hey man, so your finally up well Goku I heard that you had a new son where is he?" the cheerful Krillin asked looking from me to Goku. Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "well Krillin you just talked to him" Krillin spun to me in surprise and looked closely into my face. "yeah... I see it now" he laughed and held out his hand, which I gratefully shook. "my names Neo, and I am very pleased to meet you all" I looked at the whole crowd "is this it? Where is the big green guy?" I asked Goku" Goku looked around. "Piccolo" he said "he'll be here neo don't worry and also there is one other called Vageta that said he would show" Goku turned to the north "ah here's Piccolo" he said just as a small speak of light appeared on the horizon. chi chi went into the house to help chozu. Yamucha came out of Roshi's house and I greeted him as well. by that time piccolo had just landed and had wadded through the smaller people and stood before me he was tall I was over six feet tall now and I sill needed to look up to see his face. He wore a scowl and a turban which he removed to revel his antenna I held out my hand he shook my hand and smiled. "Goku, this boy will de a great help agenst the androids" I smiled and released his hand we both looked at each other for a while, man to man sizing each other up. Vageta landed with a growl and soon after that Bulma landed. She was very pregnant. Vageta stomped up to Goku "Well Kakarot where is this son I am supposed to be meeting, i have work to do" he looked rather unhappy about being pulled out of the grave chamber. Goku motioned towards me and Vageta's fearsome glare followed and he looked at me with a deep scowl on his face. He walked up to me "so this is the new brat" he said a note of amusement in his voice. "Hello Vageta" I said bowing respectfully "my name is neo and I would prefer to be called neo rather than brat, thank you" he smirked as I introduced myself. "So this one has attitude, and he shows the proper manners to his prince, I like him." Vageta walked towards to house and the other went back to chatting and reminiscing about old times and I got to talk to and just about every one I found that I really didn't like Yamucha I found him to be a cowardly honorless man. Krillin was a funny guy and a very loyal friend. Tien was almost perfect; brave, loyal, honorable. Then I approached Vageta. "What do you want brat?" he asked without turning to look at me "if you want me to help train you then I have already thought about it and I will but you will not slow my assention brat or you will be kicked out." He walked forward and got more food from the table. i turned to see Goku grinning at me, he walked forward and stood next to me. "Are you going to take him up on it?" asked Goku glancing down at me "you should think about it" he joined Vageta in the feeding frenzy. I put the decision off for later and joined the two mighty warriors, munching everything on the table but the plates. After everyone had eaten and the Sayians had cleaned the plates Goku called everyone's attention to me "tell them everything" he said to me as he retreated into the crowd of interested warriors. "Uh, hi!" I thought fast what could I remember about Afolians. "just so that all of you know I am not completely Sayian, but, I am not human at all." any one whom wasn't listening before was listening now " I am half Afolian" Vageta gasped, most of the group turned to him in surprise. "That's impossible!" he said "that planet blew up long before my time an army of Sayians were sent to conquer it but none returned" "and ever seance then the Afolians have had a great hatred for Sayians" I finished for him "but getting back to what I am. Afolians grow in power anywhere from two to four times faster than a Sayian. Also we have several "ultra stages" twelve in all the first comes around the power level of 2 million about twice a Super Sayian we have the ability to regenerate as piccolo dose and can heal others like Dende." There was a stunned silence even Goku was shocked "I am sorry to shock you but I really want to fight the androids and I don't know how to use any of my powers yet." Vageta stood next to me. I will help you in your battle, brat" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest "think of it as my apology for the damage done to your people." Goku stood next to me. "You have my help son just ask." I smiled at the two and burst into tears I flew into Goku hugging him tightly "dad I wont let you down." I closed my eyes as reassuring arms took me into an embrace "I wont let any of you down." after I had calmed down a little I had Krillin show me a destructo disk and found out that it wasn't that hard to do. "like this?" I lifted one arm above my head and began tochannel my ki to the tod of it I formed it into a disklike shape krillin clapped "hey I think ya got it bro!" he said as I threw it and it sliced through the water. I smiled I had plans for that attack. I knew how leathal it could be latter.i thanked krillin for shareing his attack with me he just smiled and told me not to sweat it. I ws having so much fun that I had really forgotten about the time and was rather surprised when Goku told me that it was time to go. I sadly waved goodbye to myfriends as I took to the air, flying towards my new home. That night I stayed up latter then all of the rest of my family. When I was certain that all were asleap I crept quietly outside and gazed at he stars. "why?" I asked them, wispering my question to the blackness. "why me? Why now?" I knew that no one would answer but it felt good to finally get them out. I sat on the grass, defeated, gazeing determindly at the sky. I wondered how mom was doing at home on the other plane, how my friends were doing. Tears once again began to well into my eyes, my friends, I knew I would never see them again and I could not bear it any longer thoughts of memories, buring pictures of them continued to flowthrough my mind poisoning it making me loose focus on the task at hand, slowly driving me to misery amongst all of this new happiness. I found my self scilently crying, laying on the grass, face to the sky. Slowly drifting, drifting off into uneasy dreams.  
  
The was a crack like a thunder bolt, and i turned but what I saw when I turn made me never want to look at any thing ever again. there was a desolate wasteland before me riddled with long dead bodies, the ground seemed to rush below me and a huge tower suddenly loomed out of the darkness it made me want to run from it, it looked evil. How a tower can look evil I don't know but this one did. Then I was moveing up the tower at great speed and I came to a window it opened and from within two eyes glowed red and also from it emitted a voice not a voice full of chear like goku but a voice that sounded like several people being slowly cooked alive on a spit. "I see you!" It roared while the red eyes blazed.  
  
I woke with a start, chi chi, goku and gohan were all standing above me but I wasn't out side, rather I was in my bed with rose curled comfortably on my chest.  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just couldn't writ any more for now. Plz review 


End file.
